Autre Monde
by baladin
Summary: encore une réalité alternée !


Autre Monde

Auteur : Baladin

Saison : après la 10

Résumé : cela se passe ailleurs !!!! (Nul le résumé !!!)

Disclaimer : toujours rien à moi (dommage !!!!!!)

Note de l'auteur : j'ai modifié quelques petites choses, notamment concernant la relation Sam/Jack, parce Lydie ne supporte pas de voir Sam avec quelqu'un d'autre que le Général Jack O'Neill !!! Et comme elle me donne toujours des idées je ne peux pas la contrarier !!! MDR !!!

Bonne lecture !!!

Il faisait très beau ce matin, la pluie de la veille avait lavé la campagne autour de cette petite ville du Minnesota et les oiseaux s'en donnait à cœur joie !!

X - Papa, Papa !!

La voix de son fils le fit sursauter, déjà qu'il n'aimait pas faire des devis, si en plus il était dérangé !!

J - je suis dans mon bureau, que veux-tu Charlie ?

C - il y a un truc qui est tombé dans le fond du jardin, j'étais avec Maman, elle m'a dit de venir te chercher, ça fume beaucoup !!

J - ok j'arrive. (A lui-même) mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont encore imaginé tous les deux !!!

Il suivit son fils le regardant courir devant. C'était un bel adolescent de 17 ans qui lui ressemblait énormément, il en était très fier. Dire qu'il avait failli le perdre 10 ans plus tôt suite à une négligence de sa part !! Heureusement ses réflexes de militaire lui avaient permis de le sauver. Aujourd'hui encore, il avait froid dans le dos quand il y repensait !!

Ils arrivèrent près du "truc" fumant.

Sa - ah Jack, tu as bien voulu venir, je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais ça a complètement détruit le hangar, mon père ne va pas être content il a passé tellement de temps à t'aider !!

J - on dirait comme un avion de chasse !

Sa - décidément l'armée ne me créera que des ennuis !

J - je vais essayer de sortir le pilote, s'il est encore en vie.

Il s'approcha de l'engin avec précaution. Cela ressemblait à un avion de chasse mais à vrai dire s'en était loin. Il parvint à décoincer le panneau de verre qui recouvrait l'habitacle et découvrit 3 personnes. Deux d'entre elles étaient sur le siège arrière qui ne semblait pas avoir été conçu pour 2.

Les trois passagers étaient inconscients. Après leur avoir retire leurs casques, il vit une jeune femme blonde, un homme jeune avec des lunettes et un black portant un étrange symbole sur le front. Jack se demanda comment ils pouvaient être encore vivants car ils avaient tous des blessures assez importantes.

J - ils sont vivants, Sarah peux-tu appeler les secours ?

Sa - il n'en est pas question !! Nous allons avoir des ennuis, pour une fois que j'accepte de venir dans ton trou perdu, il faut qu'une catastrophe nous tombe dessus. Tu n'as qu'à les prendre chez toi et nous les soignerons, tu caches l'avion vu là où il est tombé avec tes engins tu n'auras aucun mal à l'ensevelir. Ni vu ni connu, les autorités ne sauront rien !!

J - mais Sarah, quelqu'un va les chercher !!

Sa - Jack !!! Ce n'est pas un avion de chasse, je ne suis pas complètement idiote !! Alors personne ne viendra ici les chercher.

C - allez Papa, Maman veut bien rester pour t'aider à les soigner, profites-en !!!

J - toi !!

Sa - tu sais très bien qu'on ne te pardonnera pas un autre faux pas, mais je ne resterai que deux jours, j'ai autre chose à faire moi !!

J - hé ! Mais j'y suis pour rien moi si ce machin est tombé là !!

C - oui mais le gouverneur Kinsey se fera un plaisir de te mettre cela sur le dos pour se débarrasser de toi et récupérer ces terrains qui lui tiennent tant à cœur !!

J - bon vous avez gagné tous les deux, j'espère seulement que leurs blessures ne seront pas trop graves.

Sa - tu étais médecin dans l'armée, même si cela remonte à quelques années tu n'as pas perdu la main !

J - il vaudrait mieux que personne ne se rappelle de cela !!

Avec l'aide de Charlie, il fabriqua une sorte de brancard et ils transportèrent les 3 blessés dans le chalet. Jack les soigna et les veilla pendant près de 5 jours. Sarah était repartie comme prévu le deuxième jour, afin de ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Charlie était resté avec son père, chose qu'il faisait régulièrement quand les beaux jours revenaient. Il adorait être au chalet. Mais pour ne pas blesser sa mère, il vivait davantage avec elle. Ils avaient tous les deux enterré l'engin volant et rien ne laissait supposer qu'il y ait pu avoir un crash dans les environs.

Après avoir pris sa douche et préparé le dîner de son fils, Jack retourna auprès de ses patients. La médecine lui manquait. Mais sa confrontation avec Kinsey l'avait obligé à se fondre dans la masse, et il devait maintenant faire des petits travaux pour des particuliers au lieu d'exercer son métier dans le cadre de l'Air Force.

Il était en train de prendre le pouls de la jeune femme, quand celle-ci émergea de son inconscience. Il ne s'en aperçut pas tout de suite, mais un faible son attira son attention.

S - mon Général ?

Jack croisa alors deux magnifiques yeux bleus exprimant la plus totale incompréhension !!

J - bonjour ! Vous avez eu un accident, tout va bien. Vos amis aussi. Vos blessures ne sont pas trop importantes, et j'ai réduit la fracture de votre jambe. Rassurez-vous vous marcherez sans aucune boiterie ! Il avait dit cela en faisant un petit clin d'œil, histoire de dédramatiser la situation.

S - depuis quand savez- vous réduire des fractures mon Général ?

J - mais de quoi parlez-vous ? Je ne suis pas Général, je ne suis même plus dans l'armée depuis plus de 10 ans !! J'étais médecin chef de la base de Cheyenne Mountain, mais un léger différent avec un des responsables m'a mis sur la touche et envoyé dans le fin fond du Minnesota afin de me faire oublier !!!

S - vous n'êtes pas le Major Général Jack O'Neill ??

J - non désolé !! Je suis Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill, médecin-chirurgien-neurologue en retraite recyclé dans les petits travaux publics !!

C - ah elle est réveillée !!

J - oui ! Et là c'est mon fils Charlie, il est en vacances chez moi.

S - Charlie ???????

D - Sam ??? Sam où êtes-vous ? Teal'c ??

S - du calme Daniel, je suis là ! Quant à Teal'c je ne sais pas où il est, mais on m'a dit qu'il allait bien tout comme vous !

J - alors comme cela c'est Sam ?

S - lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter !

D - Jack ?? Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici ?

J - désolé mon vieux, mais je ne vous connais pas !

D - ???

T - O'Neill si c'est une de vos blagues, sachez qu'elle est nulle.

J - vous me connaissez vous aussi ?

S - je crois qu'il y a un problème Teal'c, Monsieur prétend être médecin et nous avoir soigner.

C - c'est sur qu'il vous a soignés tous les trois. Vous, Madame, il vous a même opérée pour réduire votre fracture, je lui ai servi d'assistant, c'était super !!

D - Jack médecin ?? Il explosa de rire.

J - je sais que je n'exerce plus mais je n'ai pas perdu la main, et je me suis toujours tenu informé des nouveautés en matière médicale !!

S - pardonnez-moi mon Général, mais c'est tellement incompréhensible !!

J - JE NE SUIS PAS GENERAL !! Vous comprenez ?

D - mais enfin Jack, vous avez perdu la tête ! La retraite ne vous réussit pas !!

C - mais mon père n'est pas en retraite de l'armée, je vous assure !! Papa, leurs blessures sont-elles responsables de leur état ?

J - c'est possible. Ils n'ont pas de traumatisme à la tête, mais peut-être que le choc a été plus violent que je ne le pense et qu'il est responsable de cela. Je n'ai pas le matériel adéquat et les conduire à l'hôpital maintenant n'est pas la solution non plus.

S - de toute façon, je ne peux pas aller dans n'importe quel hôpital vous le savez bien !!

J - non, je ne sais rien. Mettez-vous dans votre jolie petite tête que je ne vous connais pas ni mon fils d'ailleurs !!

D - si vous avez travaillé à Cheyenne Mountain, vous connaissez la porte des étoiles donc vous nous connaissez !!

J - la quoi ? Désolé, je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je travaillais pour le NORAD c'est tout et voyez-vous je préfère oublier cette période de ma vie.

S - vous n'avez jamais entendu parler de la porte ?

J - non désolé ! C'est quoi ce truc ?

S - vous aviez accès jusqu'à quel étage de Cheyenne ?

J - j'étais accrédité à tous les étages. J'avais même accès au - 28 au silo de lancement !! Je devais surveiller la santé du personnel et faire des contrôles sur place. C'est d'ailleurs en révélant des anomalies que je me suis fait remarquer de Kinsey !! Depuis il est sur mon dos dès qu'il le peut d'où votre présence chez moi et non dans un hôpital.

D - comment cela ?

J - Kinsey a décidé de m'expulser d'ici. Il veut ces terrains pour y implanter un complexe ultra secret du NID. C'est assez éloigné de tout et il m'anéantirait si je devais partir d'ici. Ce chalet appartenait à mon grand-père et j'y tiens énormément.

T - pourquoi vouloir ces terrains, il peut certainement en avoir d'autres dans le coin ?

C - il y a une mine à l'extrémité des terres de mon père, elle est très profonde et très sure.

J - ce que veut dire Charlie, c'est qu'il pourrait s'installer là sans gros frais et mener des activités illicites en toute impunité ! Les travaux sont déjà faits !! Il ne construirait que la partie visible de l'iceberg !!

S - cela n'explique pas ce que nous nous faisons là.

D - à quoi pensez-vous Sam ?

S - réalité alternative !!

J - ???

S - cela non plus ne vous dit rien ?

J - désolé !!

S - il faut que je fasse des recherches pour comprendre ! Je vais...

J - vous n'allez nulle part !! Vous êtes encore sonnée, alors comme c'est moi le médecin c'est moi qui décide et VOUS restez dans votre lit. Et c'est valable pour vous deux aussi.

T - je crois que je vais avoir très bientôt un problème. Je n'ai de trétonine que pour quelques jours déjà que j'ai du prendre une dose plus importante vu que je n'ai pas eu d'injection depuis plusieurs jours.

J - de quoi parlez-vous ?

T - d'un traitement qui me permet de rester en vie O'Neill !!

J - un traitement ? Vous pouvez développer.

S - cela ne servirait à rien de développer, vous n'avez pas ce qu'il faut pour lui fabriquer ce dont il a besoin.

C - vous seriez étonnée par les capacités de mon père en matière chimique et biologique !!

S - je veux bien vous croire, mais l'ingrédient principal est inconnu de votre père et il ne doit pas exister sur cette planète !!!

J - je peux peut-être en faire une synthèse chimique et la reproduire artificiellement si la vie de cet homme est en jeu ! Donnez-moi un échantillon et dans maximum 4 heures je vous dirai si cela est possible.

S et D - en si peu de temps c'est impossible !!

J - je vois que la confiance règne, que perdez-vous à essayer ?

T - j'accepte O'Neill, voici le produit.

J - c'est comment votre nom déjà, Tic ?

T - Teal'c.

J - et bien Teal'c, je vais essayer merci de votre confiance.

T - j'ai toujours eu confiance en vous O'Neill, je ne vais pas changer aujourd'hui.

J - excusez-moi, mais pour moi c'est tout nouveau !! Et pendant mon absence pas de bêtise, n'est-ce pas Sam !!

Avant de se retourner pour partir il fit un sourire à tous, jamais les membres SG1 n'avaient vu un sourire comme celui-là sur son visage !

C - qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

D - jamais je n'ai vu votre père comme cela !

S - je pense que cela est du à votre présence.

C - ma présence ?

S - dans notre réalité vous êtes décédé !!

C - il y a dix ans c'est cela ?

D - oui ! Comment ?

C - il y a dix ans j'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de mon père pour lui prendre son arme, et sans ses réflexes de médecin militaire je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde.

D - dans notre réalité, Jack n'est pas médecin et il n'a rien pu faire pour vous sauver.

T - cela l'a complètement détruit et il en est marqué à jamais.

C - et maman ?

S - nous ne la connaissons pas, vos parents ont divorcé avant que le général n'entre dans le projet.

C - ça fait tout drôle de vous entendre l'appeler Général !! Ici il était major quand il a quitté l'armée juste après mon accident. Il a profité de cela pour s'éclipser sans trop de remous. Kinsey ne pouvait refuser, j'étais entre la vie et la mort et Maman avait besoin de lui.

S - qu'avez-vous fait du vaisseau dans lequel nous sommes arrivés ?

C - ça n'était plus qu'un tas de ferraille ! Nous l'avons enterré dans les décombres du hangar.

S - je ne comprends pas comment nous avons pu changer de réalité.

C - vous pensez pouvoir retourner chez vous ?

S - sans porte ni miroir, c'est mission impossible !

C - vous êtes les bienvenus ici. Très peu de personnes viennent jusqu'au chalet, il est vraiment perdu !

T - nous le connaissons très bien. O'Neill nous a souvent emmenés pêcher.

C - pêcher ? Mais il n'y a pas de poisson dans le lac ! Et Papa a horreur de la pêche, c'est ma mère qui adore cela, mais pas ici !! Elle déteste cet endroit et n'y vient que très très rarement.

S - pourtant elle était là aussi, si j'ai bien compris.

C - oui. Vous savez mes parents ont divorcé mais ils s'entendent bien. Aussi quand maman a un problème avec quelqu'un ou quelque chose elle demande à papa de nous héberger le temps que cela se tasse. Ce week-end elle a du accepter de venir ici, papa ayant des réparations urgentes à faire au chalet, autrement nous n'aurions pas été là croyez-moi !!!

D - c'est étrange. Comme dans chaque réalité que nous avons rencontrée, il y a des similitudes, mais ici c'est vraiment différent !

S - mais j'y pense !! Cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes ici ?

C - environ 6 jours, pourquoi ?

D - l'entropie en cascade ?

S - oui !

T - nous ne devons pas avoir de double dans cette réalité.

D - cela nous arrange bien, mais...

J - Charlie !!! J'ai dit qu'ils avaient besoin de repos et toi tu les fais parler ! Allez zou dehors !!!

S - mais mon général...

J - JACK !!! Dites donc il est bizarre votre produit !

D - vous avez réussi ?

J - hé !! Je ne suis pas superman !! Mes petits joujoux sont en train de finir la synthèse des éléments, après cela devrait aller vite.

S - vos joujoux ?

J - je me suis bricolé des appareils me facilitant mes recherches en chimie des molécules !

D - parce que vous faites des recherches en chimie ? Je croyais que vous étiez entrepreneur de travaux publics ?

C - ça c'est sa couverture pour Kinsey et ses acolytes !!

J - je m'ennuierai à mourir si je ne devais que faire cela. Déjà qu'avec les devis je m'arrache les cheveux ! Bon avant que je me fâche dodo !!

S - mais...

J - pas de mais, si vous êtes bien sage je vous apprendrai à jouer avec mes machines !! Allez, sans rire vous devez vous reposer, il y a un mystère à élucider et moi je ne peux pas le faire, il n'y a que vous, donc reprenez des forces. Entendu ?

S - entendu !!

J - et toi tu viens avec moi.

C - ok te fâche pas !!

Laissant leurs invités se reposer, Jack et son fils sortirent du chalet.

C - c'est quand même étrange comme histoire, tu crois qu'ils vont trouver pour repartir dans leur réalité ?

J - je ne connais pas les réalités alternées, mais je dois avouer que j'aimerai bien qu'ils restent ici. Ils sont vraiment sympas tous les trois !

C - surtout un certain Colonel !!

J - hé !! On ne se moque pas de son vieux père !!

C - je te connais bien et j'ai vu dans ton regard cette petite étincelle quand tu la regardes !!

Remarque, je me demandais quand est ce que tu allais refaire ta vie. C'est vrai Maman, elle a Steve, alors pourquoi tu restes seul ?

J – je ne pensais pas un jour discuter de cela avec toi ! Mais pour te répondre, je ne crois pas avoir trouver la bonne personne jusqu'à présent !! Allez viens m'aider, Teal'c a besoin de son remède !!

Ils travaillèrent près de 2 heures sur la tritonine. Jack était émerveillé par les molécules qu'il découvrait. C'était un produit tellement extraordinaire !! Heureusement pour Teal'c, cette réalité était beaucoup avancée en matière de composés chimiques que la leur, et il avait l'un des meilleurs chimiste devant eux, ce qui lui permit de recréer les molécules et donc de fabriquer le traitement et cela sans symbiote !!!

J - eh bien voilà une bonne chose de faite !

C - tu es vraiment doué, c'est dommage que tu ne puisses plus travailler dans ce domaine.

J - je ne suis pas à plaindre Charlie, ma petite vie me plait, surtout quand tu es avec moi !

Allons voir nos amis.

Ils rentrèrent dans le chalet qui était bien silencieux.

C - (doucement) je crois qu'ils ont suivi ton conseil !!

J - voui de vrais bébés !!!

T - qui sont des bébés O'Neill ? Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai le double de votre âge !

C - waou !! Vous ne les faîtes pas !!!

T - les jaffas vivent très vieux, vous devriez connaître mon maître Brata'c Charlie O'Neill, vous vous entendriez bien avec lui je suis sur.

J - tenez mon ami voilà votre remède ! Vous devriez dormir et nous aussi c'est ce que nous allons faire.

T - merci O'Neill, bonne nuit à demain.

Le père et le fils quittèrent la chambre où ils étaient installés. Charlie regagna la sienne, tandis que Jack lui dut aller dans son labo, ayant laissé sa chambre à ses invités. Il réfléchit à tout cela ne parvenant pas à s'endormir.

"C'est étrange cette histoire de réalité alternée, on rencontre des personnes qui nous connaissent, mais ce sont d'autres nous même ! Cela peut être intéressant !!" Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain matin Sam se réveilla la première. Elle descendit et chercha Jack. Elle le trouva endormis sur le canapé de son labo, elle put se permettre de le regarder attentivement. Il paraissait plus jeune, cet air triste et coupable avait déserté son visage. C'était Jack O'Neill, mais il était différent. Elle n'avait jamais, au cours de ses différentes expériences des réalités alternées, rencontré un O'Neill aussi différent de son Général. Mais paradoxalement, il paraissait plus proche de celui-ci. Coupant court à son "matage", elle reporta son attention sur le labo. Cette réalité était beaucoup plus en avance que la leur en matière scientifique et technologique. Cela lui faisait drôle de penser que Jack était le propriétaire de ces petits bijoux qu'elle rêvait déjà d'expérimenter !!

J - si vous êtes intéressée par tout cela et que cela entre dans vos cordes, je vous laisserai faire joujou avec !!

S - (rougissant de s'être fait surprendre) Oh ! vous êtes réveillé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

J - vous ne me dérangez pas, il est largement temps de se lever !!

S - vous n'êtes pas adepte des grasses matinées ?

J - il y a un temps pour tout, belle Dame ! Je ne vais pas flemmarder au lit alors que je peux profiter de la présence d'une splendide jeune femme !!

Ce compliment augmenta la gêne de Sam. Elle n'était absolument pas habituée à ce qu'il lui fasse des compliments aussi facilement.

J - hummm !! J'adore vous voir rougir, cela vous va à ravir !!!

Son sourire était charmeur et ravageur, et il en avait parfaitement conscience, mais il n'insista pas pour la tranquillité de la jeune Colonel.

J - venez, allons manger quelque chose, puis vous essaierez de comprendre comment vous avez atterri ici.

Pendant leur petit déjeuner, Daniel et Teal'c vinrent les rejoindre. La convivialité qui avait toujours existée entre eux quatre était présente, et la conversation allait bon train. L'humour de Jack ne se focalisant pas sur Daniel, ce dernier apprécia énormément ce matin au chalet.

J - je vais vous abandonner, je dois aller porter des devis chez mes clients. Ma modeste demeure est à votre entière disposition. Ah ! Si vous voyez quelqu'un, vous êtes des cousins irlandais venus en vacances chez moi ! Mieux vaut ne pas éveiller la curiosité !! Teal'c mon ami, il faudra vous trouver un nom plus terrien !!

D - nous l'appelions Murray dans notre réalité lorsque le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

J - si cela vous convient !!! Faites comme chez vous Sam, vous trouverez un ordinateur dans mon labo, je ne sais pas si dans votre réalité vous aviez cela, mais ici il y a un système de réseau permettant de communiquer avec n'importe qui, si cela peut vous aider !

D - nous aussi nous avions Internet !!

J - alors vous savez vous en servir, évitez seulement de vous faire détecter !!

D - vous avez devant vous une des meilleures spécialistes du piratage informatique !!

J - (tout sourire) des talents cachés ?? Décidément vous gagnez à être connue Mademoiselle !!! A plus tard !

Sur ces paroles il partit laissant les trois terriens décontenancés. L'attitude de Jack était radicalement différente du Général O'Neill.

S - bon je vais commencer mes recherches, j'espère arriver à quelque chose rapidement.

Elle trouva facilement à pirater les dossiers du Pentagone et ne détecta aucune anomalie quelconque pouvant expliquer leur changement de réalité. Elle découvrit en fouillant d'autres services gouvernementaux qu'elle était décédée en même temps que sa mère lors de l'accident du taxi. Pour Daniel, il avait trouvé la mort avec ses parents au musée. Le Professeur Langford n'avait pas effectué de fouilles en 1928 en Egypte ce qui expliquait le manque de programme Porte des Etoiles.

En fin d'après midi elle avait fait le tour de tout ce qui pouvait lui permettre de trouver une solution, et l'échec flagrant de ses recherches lui avait mis le moral à plat. Elle était seule au chalet. Daniel et Teal'c étant partis avec Charlie voir la mine et essayer de voir s'ils pouvaient dégager quelque chose de l'épave du vaisseau. Impuissante à lutter contre le découragement qui la gagnait, elle eut un vertige et dut s'allonger sur le canapé où Jack avait dormi.

Très vite, elle sombra dans une sorte de mi-sommeil. Elle revoyait des explosions, entendait des cris, des ordres hurlés, des images d'apocalypse !!

X - vous ne devriez pas vous faire autant de mal Colonel !

S - mon Général ?

Gl - eh oui c'est bien moi !! J'ai un petit peu perdu d'embonpoint, mais vous ne trouvez pas que cela me va mieux ? Et puis le summum du bonheur, je ne sens plus du tout mes genoux ni mes douleurs !!

S - mais vous êtes si...

Gl - lumineux ? L'ascension Carter, l'ascension !!

S - (palissant) l'ascension ?

Gl - je sais que l'on vous a effacé tous vos souvenirs, mais vous savez tout de même ce qu'est l'ascension non ?

S - non mon Général, ne me dites pas que vous êtes mort, je ne...

Gl - Carter !! Non seulement je suis mort, mais tous les autres également, la Terre a été détruite et ceux qui en ont réchappé, on un sort beaucoup moins enviable que la mort, alors ne vous rendez pas malade pour moi, comme vous pouvez le constater Oma a prit soin de ma personne !!

S - mais alors pourquoi ne sommes nous pas avec vous ?

Gl - parce que j'en ai émis le souhait ! Compte tenu de ce que j'ai fait pour le monde, on m'a demandé d'exprimer une volonté, et comme je ne pouvais pas choisir de sauver le monde, j'ai choisi de vous sauver tous les trois. Vous étiez aussi dans les petits papiers d'Oma donc elle a accepté de vous envoyer dans une autre réalité, voilà Sam vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici !!

S - c'est Oma qui a choisi cette réalité ?

Gl - euh !! Non, pas vraiment.

S - qui ?

Gl - moi !! J'ai cherché une réalité où vous pourriez vivre le mieux possible.

S - vous saviez que vous étiez scientifique ici.

Gl - je l'ai découvert effectivement.

S - comment expliquez-vous cela ?

Gl - un évènement de ma vie n'a pas eu lieu pour lui. Il a pu faire ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de faire. Non ! Je ne vous expliquerai pas ce qui a changé, ni pourquoi moi j'ai renoncé aux sciences, ce que je sais c'est que tous les trois vous avez une chance de recommencer. Sam je vous en supplie donnez-vous une chance d'être heureuse.

S - c'est si difficile !

Gl - je vais vous aider encore une fois, vous ne vous rappellerez que la destruction de la Terre et qu'Oma vous a sauvé.

S - non Jack, je ne veux pas vous oublier, non !!

Gl - écoutez, si vous êtes heureuse dans ce monde, vous vous rappellerez de tout, parce que c'est mon vœu le plus cher, je veux que vous soyez heureuse.

S - (pleurant) Jack, pourquoi faut-il que cela nous arrive ? Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter cela ?

Gl - je ne crois pas que nous ayons fait quoi que ce soit de mal Sam, c'est notre destin, c'est tout. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je suis heureux parce que vous allez pouvoir vivre une vie beaucoup plus facile et heureuse. Vous retrouverez ici tous ceux que vous avez connus dans notre réalité, même Janet avec qui vous pourrez renouer des liens amicaux.

S - vous ne m'oublierez pas ?

Gl - (souriant) comment pouvez-vous penser cela une seule minute ? Quoi que je fasse je suis incapable de vous oublier. Vous êtes tout pour moi, maintenant je peux bien vous l'avouer !!

S - vous, ça va aller ?

Gl - tant que vous serez bien, pour moi cela ira ! Je dois partir, soyez heureuse Sam !

Après un dernier regard tendre, il disparut dans un halo de lumière et Sam repartit dans ses rêves.

Daniel et Teal'c la trouvèrent endormie, les yeux noyés de larmes.

D - Sam !! Sam que vous arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

S - oh Daniel !! Je me suis rappelé ce qui nous est arrivé. La Terre a été détruite, complètement. Oma nous a sauvés en nous emmenant ici dans cette réalité.

D - que nous ? Pourquoi ? Et les autres, ils méritaient d'être aussi sauvés !

S - je ne sais pas Daniel, ce sont les seuls souvenirs qui me sont revenus. Il va nous falloir nous adapter à cette réalité. Nous n'avons rien à craindre, nos doubles sont décédés depuis très longtemps.

Après toutes ces nouvelles, ils tombèrent tous les trois dans un mutisme total. Jack les trouva plongés dans leurs pensées quand il rentra quelque temps plus tard.

J - les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes à ce que je peux voir. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous le désirez, on agrandira le chalet et vous m'aiderez dans mes activités.

D - comme si Kinsey allait nous laisser faire. Nous n'avons aucune identité, il aura vite fait de le découvrir et vous serez expulsé de chez vous !!

S - je pourrais nous créer une identité, du moins pour Teal'c. Quant à nous deux, il suffit d'effacer notre décès et le tour est joué. De toute façon nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix. Merci Jack, même si vous êtes différent de celui de notre réalité, vous nous sauvez une fois de plus !

T - c'est exact O'Neill, nous vous devons une fois de plus la liberté.

J - je propose de fêter cela devant un bon repas ! Je vais vous préparer quelque chose qui va vous épater !!!

S - je n'en doute pas !! Pendant ce temps je vais m'occuper de nos identités.

J - vous pouvez nous créer un lien de parenté avec Daniel par exemple ?

S - cela doit être faisable. Teal'c vous serez le demi-frèree de Daniel, et vous Jack un lointain cousin, cela vous va ?

D - parfait pour moi, pas trop proche de Jack, je ne voudrai pas que l'on me suspecte d'avoir un humour déplorable !!

J - moi dès l'instant que je ne suis pas en famille avec vous Sam, cela me va ?

T - pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas être en famille avec le Colonel Carter ?

Sam rougit. Elle venait de penser à une raison et cela la gênait énormément.

J - mais mon cher Théodore Murray, parce que l'on ne peut pas draguer une personne de sa famille !!!!

Il partit faire la cuisine, laissant trois personnes bouches bées.

D - il va falloir s'habituer au franc parlé de Jack !! Je dois avouer que je le préfère de beaucoup comme cela !!

T - idem ici !

Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cette réalité. Chacun avait pris ses repères et tout semblait aller pour le mieux. Jack avait tenu ses engagements et les travaux pour l'agrandissement du chalet avaient commencé. Il essayait également d'être un peu moins direct avec Sam, ayant compris que son franc parlé la gênait.

Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus sur leur réalité. Il posait beaucoup de questions sur leurs vies, leurs habitudes, la façon de vivre des humains. Assez bizarrement, il ne cherchait pas à approfondir la personnalité de son double. Ses trois nouveaux amis parlaient du Général assez souvent mais toujours comme le chef d'équipe, rien de personnel. Les rapports qu'il entretenait avec les deux hommes étaient amicaux, un peu les mêmes que le Général. Par contre avec Sam, il essayait de les faire évoluer de l'amitié en quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel. Elle lui plaisait et il ne s'en cachait pas.

Il espérait que le fait de partager sa passion des sciences l'aiderait. Il passait un maximum de temps avec elle, essayant de la faire rire, de la charmer. Sam aimait beaucoup le nouveau Jack, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de répondre aux avances de ce dernier. Elle souriait à ses blagues, mais plus en souvenir de celles que faisait son Général, elle le taquinait sur son manque d'endurance lors de leurs longues promenades à tous. Par contre elle admirait ses capacités scientifiques. Il était vraiment très doué. Elle passait des heures avec lui afin d'apprendre les avancées technologiques de cette réalité. Dans ces moments là ils étaient très complices, ce qui laissait penser à Jack qu'il avait une réelle chance. Aussi prenait-il son mal en patience, sur de gagner le cœur de Sam avec le temps.

Sam se rendit compte que dans cette réalité, une fois par an chaque personne devait se rendre à l'hôtel de Ville le plus proche pour effectuer un prélèvement sanguin afin de mettre à jour une base de donnée médicale. Elle avait mis à jour tous les fichiers les concernant, Daniel, Teal'c et elle-même, mais là le problème était grave. Elle décida d'en parler avec Jack.

S - Jack, nous avons un problème !

J - lequel ?

S - la prise de sang annuelle !

J - tu as mis à jour les fichiers, non ? Alors je ne vois pas le problème !!

S - j'ai une particularité dans mon sang qui va faire tiquer le corps médical de ce monde !! Et Teal'c, même s'il ressemble beaucoup à un humain, a lui aussi des particularités qui vont être mises à jour !!

J - et ???

S - Jack sois sérieux, dès qu'ils vont la détecter, ils vont venir ici et ils se rendront compte que quelque chose n'est pas normal.

J - écoute, je connais le toubib qui fait les prélèvements, je vais essayer de voir ce que je peux faire !

S - tu penses pouvoir faire vraiment quelque chose ?

J - qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour toi !!! J'aurai droit à une récompense ??

S - arrête !! Tu risques beaucoup toi aussi si nous sommes découverts !!

J - bon ok pas de récompense ! J'y vais de ce pas et on avisera après, d'ac ?????

S - (souriant) merci !

Il parvint à obtenir de son ami de faire lui-même les prélèvements, et à les lui apporter.

J - voilà !! Je fais les prélèvements, on modifie tout ce qui peut être gênant et zou le tour est joué !!

T - tu peux changer la composition de notre sang ?

J - changer, non, mais retirer ce qui est dérangeant oui !!

D - décidément cette réalité est bien plus en avance sur le plan médical que la notre !!

Ce petit détail ayant été réglé, la vie reprit son cours. Jack avait espéré que cela le rapprocherait de Sam, mais celle-ci gardait toujours une certaine distance entre eux. Un soir il se décida à lui parler.

J - Sam ? Je vais être direct avec toi, est-ce que j'ai une chance de voir notre relation évoluer sur un plan plus personnel ?

S - je ne sais pas Jack, c'est un peu rapide, tu ne trouve pas ?

J - il n'y a jamais rien eu entre toi et le "Général" ?

S - non ! Nous étions des amis, comme avec Daniel et Teal'c. Notre équipe était très soudée. Lorsque le Colonel O'Neill est passé Général, une distance s'est instaurée entre nous et lui. Il était toujours présent pour nous en cas de besoin, mais il était devenu le chef du SGC et ensuite du HWCS. Il n'avait de compte à rendre qu'au seul Président. Ça crée certaines barrière tout de même.

J - alors quel est le problème ? Je ne te déplais pas, je le vois, mais pourquoi cette réserve avec moi ? Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour te plaire !

S - je ne crois pas que cela vienne de toi, je ne suis pas prête, trop de choses nous sont arrivées. Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette discussion.

J - ok, je te laisse pour aujourd'hui, mais je suis têtu, on reprendra cette conversation une autre fois. Je te laisse du temps, mais n'oublie pas que je ne renoncerai pas !

Sam lui sourit et sortit se promener pour réfléchir. Elle savait très bien ce qui l'empêchait de répondre à Jack : il n'était pas son Général ! Même s'il lui ressemblait beaucoup, s'il avait un charme bien à lui, il lui manquait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que le Colonel puis Général Jack O'Neill avait pris son cœur et pour toujours ! Elle essayait de donner le change, mais une certaine mélancolie l'habitait et même les découvertes scientifiques qu'elle faisait, ne comblaient le vide qui était en elle depuis son arrivée dans ce monde.

Sam et Daniel étaient dans le labo de Jack. Celui-ci était parti chercher Charlie pour les vacances scolaires. Ils effectuaient des recherches sur des plantes et essayaient de comprendre les technologies de cette réalité.

Daniel observait en silence Sam. Elle était absorbée par ses travaux et ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'elle était l'objet des réflexions de Daniel. Ce dernier était inquiet car il avait pu constater qu'elle n'allait pas bien. Oh ! Elle donnait le change pour qui ne la connaissait pas comme lui. Mais il n'était pas dupe ni Teal'c d'ailleurs.

D - Sam! Vas-tu te décider à me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

S - (sortant de ses pensées) mais tout va bien Daniel ! Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

D - Sam ! Pas à moi ! Je sais que cela ne va pas, à de multiples détails !! C'est Jack, n'est-ce pas ?

S - ... je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire. Daniel, ce n'est pas le Général !! Oh bien sûr il est gentil, serviable, attentionné. Il fait de gros efforts pour être plus proche de celui que nous nous connaissons. Mais ce n'est pas lui, ce n'est pas son humour, sa retenue son charisme. Ce Jack là n'a pas connu toutes les difficultés, tous les drames que le O'Neill de notre réalité à connu et qui lui ont forgé son caractère. C'est un autre homme !

D - et il te manque ?

S - énormément Daniel, mais comme à toi !

D - Sam arrête cela ! Qui essaies-tu de convaincre ? Les sentiments qui te lient au Général Jack O'Neill ne nous sont pas inconnus à Teal'c et à moi. Ouvre les yeux Sam, ou plutôt ouvre ton cœur et laisse ton coté militaire de coté !!

Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient des yeux de Sam. Elle ne pouvait les arrêter. Daniel se sentait impuissant à la réconforter, il était lui-même très perturbé par le Jack O'Neill de cette réalité. C'était son ami sans l'être !! Même si certains traits de sa personnalité lui paraissaient plus agréable, il devait admettre que le coté bourru et têtu du Général lui manquait.

Ce qu'ils ignoraient ce que Jack était revenu, ayant oublié des papiers importants, et qu'il écoutait leur conversation. A la vue des larmes de Carter, il sentit monté en lui une colère profonde.

"Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il leur prend ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour eux, je ne suis pas leur GENERAL !! J'ai beau faire tous les efforts que je peux je ne serai jamais lui. Ils n'ont qu'à y retourner dans leur réalité si c'était si bien que cela ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'eux, mais eux ont besoin de moi ! Alors il va falloir qu'ils fassent de sacrés efforts c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Madame n'est pas bien, pourtant je fais tout pour elle, et bien ils vont voir de quel bois je me chauffe !!"

Furieux il monta dans sa voiture et prit la route pour aller chercher son fils. Il fulminait, et au fur et à mesure des kilomètres, sa colère, au lieu de s'atténuer, augmentait. Il appuyait de plus en plus sur l'accélérateur, prenant des risques qu'il ne voyait pas. Il était dans ses réflexions et ses griefs contre ses locataires prenaient le pas sur sa raison. Il ne vit pas le camion arrivé au détour d'un virage. Le choc fut très violent, à la vitesse où il allait. Il fut éjecté de sa voiture et il tomba dans un léger ravin en contre bas de la route. Il avait été tué sur le coup au moment de l'impact. Le chauffeur du camion eut plus de chance et parvint à prévenir les secours. Peu de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent une lumière blanche vaporeuse s'éleva du ravin. Le chauffeur qui l'aperçut et crut à une hallucination du au choc.

Les secours furent guidés par le chauffeur.

Ch - il a été projeté dans le ravin !

P1 - je ne sais pas dans quel état on va le retrouver, vu l'état de son véhicule !

Ch - il roulait comme un fou, j'ai tout fait pour l'éviter mais lui ne m'a pas vu, il s'est littéralement jeté sur moi !

P2 - je l'ai trouvé, il est vivant, c'est un vrai miracle, il est tombé sur un buisson très dense, on peut dire qu'il a du pot celui-là !!!

Jack fut transporté à l'hôpital le plus proche. Les services médicaux trouvèrent le numéro à appeler en cas de problème.

S - Carter !

X - bonjour Madame. Ici l'hôpital de Minneapolis, nous venons de recevoir aux urgences suite à un accident de la route Monsieur Jonathan O'Neill, et nous avons trouvé ce numéro à prévenir en cas d'urgence.

S - mon Dieu ! Jack !! Comment va-t-il ?

X - il a une légère commotion, mais aucune blessure grave, ce qui est tout à fait extraordinaire compte tenu de la violence de l'accident, d'après les secours dépêchés sur place.

S - pouvons-nous venir le voir ?

X - bien sûr ! Si vous pouviez apporter les papiers nécessaires pour son hospitalisation.

S - je m'en occupe, nous arrivons. Merci de nous avoir prévenus.

Elle raccrocha et regarda Daniel.

S - Jack a eu un accident, viens allons chercher Teal'c. Nous devons aller à l'hôpital !

D - c'est grave ?

S - apparemment pas trop !

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils se mirent en route tous les trois. A quelques kilomètres du chalet ils durent se dévier de la route, des dépanneuses étant en train d'évacuer un camion plutôt pas mal amoché. Quand ils passèrent à coté du véhicule, ils reconnurent dans l'amas de ferraille qu'était l'autre véhicule, le pic-up de Jack. Sam blanchit et se rappela les paroles de la personne qui l'avait appelée de l'hôpital " aucune blessure grave, ce qui est extraordinaire compte tenu de la violence du choc".

S - c'est un vrai miracle qu'il s'en soit sorti !!

T - effectivement Samantha ! O'Neill a toujours eu de la chance, encore aujourd'hui cela se confirme !

Arrivés à l'hôpital, ils se présentèrent aux admissions.

S - nous venons voir Jack O'Neill, nous avons tous les papiers nécessaires pour son hospitalisation.

H - oui c'est le blessé d'un accident de la route, le miraculé !! On peut dire qu'il a de la chance cet homme là ! Chambre 22. Vous pouvez me laisser les papiers, il les récupèrera à sa sortie.

S - merci !

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et eurent un sourire en voyant et entendant Jack s'énerver et râler après une infirmière.

J - pour l'amour du ciel, quand pourrai-je sortir ?

Ils se regardèrent assez étonnés. Depuis qu'ils étaient dans cette réalité, jamais encore ils ne l'avaient entendu prononcer ces mots.

Jack, tout en ronchonnant tourna la tête vers eux, dès qu'il les aperçut il eut un grand sourire.

J - ah enfin des visages agréables. Carter, vous devriez apprendre à ces personnes à faire des sourires !! Mais approchez tous les trois, vous allez peut-être pouvoir m'expliquer ce que je fais dans ce lit et ce qu'il m'est arrivé !!

D - vous ne vous souvenez pas Jack ? Vous étiez en route pour aller chercher Charlie et vous avez eu un accident.

J - (ouvrant de grands yeux et assez pâle)....

T - que vous arrive-t-il O'Neill ?

S - Jack ?

J - Jack ??? Charlie ??? Mais ça va pas !!!

I - ne vous énervez pas ou je fais sortir ces personnes.

Désirant obtenir des réponses à toutes ses questions, mais surtout encore sonné des paroles de Daniel, Jack se cala dans son lit et ne dit plus rien. L'infirmière, voyant que son malade était à nouveau calme, finit son travail et sortit de la chambre non sans avoir recommandé de ne pas le fatiguer.

J - bon maintenant que le dictateur en blouse blanche est parti, vous allez me donner des explications. Daniel qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Charlie ? Qui est ce "Charlie" ?

D - mais Jack, votre fils ! Il est en vacances pour 15 jours et vous devez le récupérer chez Sarah pour qu'il vienne les passer au chalet avec nous.

S - d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille les prévenir tout de suite, j'étais tellement angoissée que j'ai oublié de les appeler. Ils doivent vous attendre et se faire du soucis !

Jack les regardait comme s'ils étaient des petits hommes verts venus d'une galaxie très lointaine !! Ce fut Teal'c qui s'en aperçut.

T - vous ne vous sentez pas bien O'Neill ?

J - mais vous vous écoutez ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez bu ce matin ?

T - je ne comprends pas le problème O'Neill ?

J - mais enfin Charlie est mort il y a plus de 10 ans maintenant, j'ai beaucoup d'humour mais là franchement je n'apprécie pas du tout !! Surtout vous Carter, comment pouvez-vous plaisanter avec cela ?

S - (le regardant et réfléchissant à toute vitesse) (très bas pour elle-même) est-ce possible ? (Puis à haute voix) mon Général ?

J - Carter ?? (Secouant la tête comme pour essayer de se réveiller) Attendez, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? C'est quoi ce souk ?

S - mon général c'est bien vous ?

J - jusqu'à preuve du contraire oui, vous pouvez m'expliquer ?

S - oh mon Dieu !!!

J - Carter ??? Pour l'amour du ciel !!

D - Jack !! Alors là je comprends plus rien !!

T - idem ici !

Tous les trois le regardaient sans plus prononcer un mot. Jack, quant à lui, nageait dans le plus grand désarroi !! Ces amis semblaient perdus, ils lui tenaient des propos incohérents. Et dire que c'était lui qui était dans le lit d'hôpital ! Il les regardait les uns après les autres, ils semblaient avoir vu un fantôme !!

J - bon écoutez, je ne sais pas ce qui vous perturbe à ce point, mais pourriez-vous me donner une toute petite explication ?

D - réalité alternée !!!!

J - comme d'habitude Daniel, vous êtes on ne peut plus clair !! Cela veut dire quoi exactement "réalité alternée" ?

T - ce que veut dire Daniel Jackson, O'Neill, c'est que nous sommes dans une réalité alternée, enfin je crois, et que jusqu'à présent vous étiez un autre O'Neill, pas vraiment semblable à vous-même. Vous nous avez quitté ce matin pour aller chercher votre fils...

J - mon fils est vivant ?

D - oui Jack. Comment est-ce possible ? Vous êtes bien le major...

J - Général Jonathan "Jack" O'Neill oui ! Mon fils est vivant !!

Il se laissa aller sur son oreiller, avec dans les yeux une lueur que les trois autres n'avaient jamais vue, même avec son double. Son fils était vivant, son rêve le plus cher venait de se réaliser !! Qu'importe les raisons, les moyens, son fils était VIVANT !!!

S - mon général, essayez de vous rappeler la dernière chose que vous voyez avant de vous réveiller dans ce lit, s'il vous plait !!

J - j'étais à la Maison Blanche, les nouvelles étaient très alarmantes, le Président voulait que je vienne au SGC pour aider Landry. Hammond était rappelé pour prendre le commandement du Dédale et l'on a entendu un bruit sourd fondre sur nous et... plus rien je me suis réveillé ici, avec cette infirmière à mes cotés !! Carter à vous maintenant !!

S - nous nous sommes réveillés, il y a plus de deux mois maintenant, dans votre chalet. Non, laissez-moi parler cela va peut-être m'aider à comprendre ! Donc dans votre chalet il y avait un autre vous, différent, qui nous a soignés, il est médecin, et aidés. Au bout de quelques jours, je me suis rappelé que la Terre avait été détruite et qu'Oma nous avait envoyés dans une autre réalité. Depuis ce jour nous avons essayé de nous adapter. Votre double a agrandi son chalet pour que nous puissions y vivre, nous nous sommes fabriqué des identités, et appris les différences qu'il pouvait y avoir avec notre réalité.

D - ce matin, nous avons parlé avec Sam. Nous avons réalisé que cette vie, si elle était agréable, ne nous convenait pas vraiment, ayant trop laissé dans notre réalité !

T - et l'hôpital a appelé le Colonel Carter pour lui signaler que vous aviez eu un accident. La personne qu'elle a eue à spécifier que c'était un miracle que vous soyez en vie, compte tenu de la violence de l'évènement. Je commence à comprendre, mais je dois auparavant voir quelqu'un. Je reviens, j'espère pouvoir vous donner des explications à mon retour !!

J - eh bé ! Il n'a jamais autant dit de mots !! C'est bien notre Teal'c ?

D - d'après Jack, cela ne peut être que lui, il nous a sortis lui-même du chasseur de la mort qui s'est écrasé dans son jardin !!

Jack ne put répondre à Daniel, Teal'c étant revenu et semblant détenir les réponses à leurs questions.

T - le chauffeur du camion dans lequel vous vous êtes encastré, a aperçu une brume blanche très lumineuse peu de temps après l'impacte. Il m'a demandé si cela avait de l'importance, je lui ai répondu que non et qu'il devait avoir eu un éblouissement. C'est ce que lui ont spécifié les médecins.

J - Oma serait intervenue ?

S - je crois que c'est cela mon Général ! Le Jack de cette réalité a du être tué sur le coup et elle vous a envoyé ici pour prendre sa place, comme elle a renvoyé Daniel il fut un temps !! Bienvenu chez vous mon Général !

D - Sam, il faut que vous l'appeliez Jack ! Ici, il est médecin ne l'oubliez pas !!

J - je vais avoir quelques difficultés avec cela Daniel, vous savez moi et les sciences !!

D - je crois que le plus dur sera avec Sarah et Charlie, Jack. Vous allez devoir les rencontrer très rapidement, alors faites-vous à cette idée le plus vite possible et essayez de combattre vos émotions !

S - je vais d'ailleurs aller les prévenir ! A tout de suite... Jack !

Elle lui lança cela avec son plus beau sourire, ce qui le ravit au plus haut point.

J - à tout de suite... Sam ! (Puis regardant Daniel) Pas de commentaire !!!

D - je n'ai rien dit !!

J - mais vous alliez le faire !

D - au fait, nous nous tutoyons tous, car nous sommes de la famille !!

J - ???

D - oui en nous fabriquant des identités, Sam à la demande de Jack, nous a créé des liens de parenté. Teal'c-Murray est mon demi-frère et je suis votre cousin !!

J - ça me va, et Carter pas de parenté avec moi ?

D - bizarre !!! Non, Jack ne le souhaitait pas.

J - ???

T - il m'a expliqué qu'il ne valait mieux pas, les relations plus qu'amicales étant interdites entre membres d'une même famille !!

J - relations plus qu'amicales ??? Mais, il a fait quoi ce...

D - rien !! Sam ne l'a pas laissé faire, je me demande pourquoi d'ailleurs ?

Il avait dit cela avec un petit sourire en coin tout en regardant Jack droit dans les yeux.

T - je pense, Jack, qu'il serait judicieux que vous expliquiez aux médecins que vous avez oublié beaucoup de choses, comme les quelques dernières années par exemple. Cela permettrait de ne pas faire attention aux réactions différentes que vous pourriez avoir vis à vis de certaines choses, comme votre fils par exemple.

D - Teal'c a raison, vous pourriez ne vous souvenir que de son accident et après plus rien !

J - d'accord, appelle les médecins Daniel ! Nous allons voir si je suis un bon comédien !!

Daniel sortit de la chambre pour aller chercher les médecins. Sam, quant à elle, revint avec des nouvelles de Sarah et Charlie.

S - j'ai eu Charlie au téléphone. Sarah était sortie. Il va la prévenir et ils vont venir dès que possible.

T - O'Neill va simuler une amnésie de quelques années afin de prévenir des problèmes dus au changement de comportement.

S - il faudra aussi que je vous enseigne certaines choses sur le plan médical, Jack c'est important ! Nous ne pouvons rentrer dans notre réalité, il va falloir vous adapter, vous ferez un effort ?

J - demandé si gentiment, je ne peux pas faire autrement !! Vous savez...

S - tu sais !!

J - ( avec un grand sourire) tu sais, s'il ne m'était pas arrivé un truc stupide quand j'étais jeune, je crois que je serais bien devenu médecin aussi, donc pourquoi ne pas faire cet effort !!

Bizarrement les paroles de Jack rappelèrent à Sam comme des souvenirs d'une conversation déjà passée.

S - Jack, tu ne m'aurais pas déjà dis cela un jour ?

J - j'en suis sur Sam, je n'en ai parlé à personne, pourquoi ?

S - un air de déjà vu !!

Jack ne put répondre les médecins entraient dans la chambre.

M - excusez-nous, mais pourriez-vous sortir, nous avons des questions à poser à Monsieur.

T - nous restons dans le couloir.

Pendant plus de deux heures les médecins posèrent des questions à Jack, ils lui firent passer des scanners, se concertèrent et en vinrent à la conclusion que le choc violent de l'accident avait effectivement fait perdre la mémoire à Jack. Mais étant donné que sa condition physique était excellente, ils l'autorisèrent à sortir dès le lendemain.

Sarah et Charlie arrivèrent lorsque SG1 fut autorisé à rentrer dans la chambre. Ils furent donc mis au courant en même temps que l'équipe de l'amnésie de Jack.

Ce dernier voyant le bel adolescent entrer, avait les larmes aux yeux. Tous ses rêves étaient devant ses yeux : Charlie vivant, Sam souriante et ayant un petit je ne sais quoi dans le regard qui lui faisait chaud au cœur, et Sarah, présente elle aussi, inquiète pour lui, donc concernée par sa vie. Sans compter ses deux amis, presque frères, Daniel et Teal'c souriant eux aussi.

M - cela fait beaucoup de monde dans cette chambre, mais puisque notre patient est en forme, je peux l'autoriser. Mesdames, Messieurs, c'est à vous d'aider Monsieur O'Neill à retrouver sa mémoire. Vu l'ampleur du choc, je pense être en droit de vous dire que cela sera long, très long !

Sa - tu vas revenir vivre à la maison avec Charlie et moi. Steve ne sera pas contre !

J - attends !! Non, tu as ta vie et moi j'ai ma maison, mon cousin et son frère qui vivent chez moi donc je ne serai pas seul. Charlie, il frissonna en prononçant ces mots, Charlie tu peux venir en vacances comme cela était prévu, c'est Daniel qui me l'a dit (il avait vu l'étonnement de son fils), comme cela tu pourras m'aider à me souvenir de tout ce que nous avons fait ensemble !!

Sa - si tu veux pour moi c'est d'accord. Je dois t'avouer que cela m'arrange, parce que Steve est un peu jaloux de toi alors...

S - et nous serons là pour l'aider !!

D - nos travaux avancent bien, nous allons avoir du temps de libre !

Sa - bon et bien je vais repartir, je te laisse ici Charlie comme cela ça évitera un nouveau voyage.

C - merci maman ! Eh papa !! Arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme !!!!

J - ... je suis désolé mais c'est que... enfin je...

D - waou Charlie !! Tu as réussi à lui faire perdre ses moyens, chapeau fiston !!!

J - Daniel !!! Ferme là !!!

Daniel envoya un grand sourire à Jack qui ne put que lui rendre. Il était heureux, mon Dieu comme il était heureux, il ne lui manquait plus qu'une seule chose et ce serait le paradis !!!

Le retour au chalet se fit dans de bonnes conditions, Jack se laissait conduire et était à coté de son fils avec qui il discutait de tout de rien.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, ils finirent les travaux d'agrandissement. Jack était très habile, ce qui surprit Daniel et Sam. Mais ils ne dirent rien, Charlie étant présent à tous les instants. Le soir ils faisaient une veillée, se laissant aller à raconter des anecdotes de leurs vies respectives.

Jack, bien évidemment, faisait autant que possible le pitre afin de faire rire son fils et Sam. Ceux-ci étaient bon public et l'ambiance était chaleureuse.

Ce soir-là, Daniel et Teal'c laissèrent les trois autres rires des facéties de Jack pour aller observer les étoiles dehors.

D - cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais été aussi heureux !!

T - idem ici ! Il me manque mon fils et Ishta, mais je suis heureux malgré tout.

D - vous croyez qu'ils essaient de nous trouver, ou bien pensent-ils que nous sommes morts nous aussi ?

T - nous ne savons pas exactement ce qui est arrivé à la Tauri, mais je pense que mon fils doit chercher à au moins prouver ma mort.

D - pour moi c'est différent, les êtres que j'aime le plus sont avec moi, à part quelques amis, je n'ai rien laissé sur la Tauri.

T - je constate que depuis le retour d'O'Neill, Samantha va beaucoup mieux !

D - c'est assez étrange, juste quand Jack a eu son accident, Sam me confiait que le Général lui manquait énormément. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir en Jack son "Jack" de notre réalité.

T - je m'en étais rendu compte, mais je ne voyais pas comment résoudre ce problème.

D - Oma l'a résolu pour nous !! Merci Oma !

Ils restèrent ainsi à contempler les étoiles un bon moment. Ils étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, heureux de profiter pleinement du moment présent.

Pendant ce temps dans le chalet, le bonheur était aussi au rendez-vous. Jack et Sam rivalisaient de bons mots, de chamailleries et surprenaient Charlie par leur complicité. Lors de son précédent séjour chez son père, il n'avait pas ressenti cela entre eux, mais il en était ravi !!

C - bon ! Bien moi je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, dormez bien tous les deux !! A demain.

J - bonne nuit mon fils, fais de beaux rêves !

C - toi aussi papa !

S - bonne nuit Charlie !

C - salut Sam !

Sam et Jack se retrouvèrent seuls, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé depuis l'accident de Jack.

La tension monta d'un cran. Plus rien ne les empêchait de se parler, d'essayer de vivre leur rêve le plus secret, mais une certaine habitude de retenue, et 10 ans de réserve ne s'effacent pas si facilement.

Jack se décida à briser le silence qui s'était instauré.

J - Sam, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu avais vécu les premiers mois dans cette réalité ?

S - c'est assez difficile à expliquer. J'avais conscience de la chance qui nous était donnée à Daniel, Teal'c et moi-même de pouvoir recommencer sans contrainte. Je découvrais un Jack O'Neill différent, scientifique et très ouvert. Le fait que Charlie soit présent le rendait totalement différent de toi.

J - je pense que la culpabilité qui m'a toujours pesée sur les épaules, lui était inconnue.

S - ce doit être cela, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y attacher vraiment, je l'aimais bien comme Daniel ou Teal'c, mais ce n'était pas TOI.

Jack la regarda intensément, il savourait l'aveu que Sam venait de faire et réfléchissait très vite à la réaction appropriée !!

Un sourire charmeur lui vint aux lèvres !!

J - dis-moi Belle Colonel, ne serais-tu pas en train d'essayer de détourner ton supérieur de sa ligne de conduite irréprochable ?

S - je...

J - (se rapprochant dangereusement de Sam) mais tu sais, le-dit supérieur apprécie énormément, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce que tu peux bien lui trouver !!

S - (se détendant et se rapprochant également) il est charmant, gentil, tendre sous ses airs de militaire pur et dur. Il est craquant, sexy et a un petit coté secret qui m'enchante !!

J - pas très objectif tout ça !!

S - je n'ai pas besoin d'être objective. Mais peut-être que cela ne lui plait pas ?

J - qu'est-ce qui ne lui plairait pas ?? D'avoir la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus sexy de tous les colonels de l'URSAF dans ses bras? Sam !! Je ne sais pas à quoi ni à qui je dois d'avoir cette deuxième chance d'être heureux mais je sais une chose c'est que je ne le serai pas sans toi.

Sur ces paroles il combla la distance qui le séparait des lèvres de Sam et lui donna un doux baiser. Ses gestes étaient empreint de tendresse et d'amour, lui qui n'était pas fort pour les mots savait parfaitement lui montrer toute la profondeur de ses sentiments par un langage corporel. Ils entendirent Daniel et Teal'c qui revenaient vers le chalet. Ne voulant pas discuter avec leurs amis de ce qu'ils étaient en train de partager, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la chambre de Jack. La nuit fut longue, faite d'échanges et de tendresse. Ils se dévoilèrent l'un à l'autre et décidèrent mutuellement d'attendre encore un peu pour franchir le pas qui les conduiraient au nirvana. Ils voulaient savourer pleinement ce nouveau palier de leur relation. Cela faisait plus de 10 ans qu'ils s'attendaient, ils pouvaient attendre quelques jours de plus !!

A la fin des vacances de Charlie, c'est Sarah qui vint le chercher. Elle avait prévenu Jack qu'elle serait accompagnée d'une amie qui avait besoin de se changer d'air, son copain l'ayant laissé tomber. Elle avait préféré l'avertir, étant donné qu'il était convenu qu'elle resterait dîner et dormir.

Une grosse surprise attendait SG1. En effet l'amie de Sarah était une jeune femme qu'ils connaissaient très bien et qui malheureusement les avait quittés, laissant un vide irremplaçable ! L'amie de Sarah était Janet Fraiser. Dans cette réalité elle n'était pas médecin, mais architecte d'intérieur. Elle avait une grande fille de 17 ans qu'elle avait adopté tout bébé.

Tout de suite le courant passa très bien entre elle et Daniel Jackson !!!

Le repas se déroula dans la gaieté. Ils étonnèrent plus d'une fois Janet lui parlant de choses qu'elle appréciait vraiment. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait oublié leur amie, et la revoir devant eux était un pur bonheur !!

Sarah était, quant à elle, très surprise de la complicité qu'elle découvrait entre Jack et Sam. Elle avait devant elle un homme différent. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ait tant changé. Cela datait de son amnésie, il avait commencé à être plus distant à partir de ce moment, quand elle était rentrée dans la chambre à l'hôpital. Oh bien sur Charlie lui disait bien que c'était faux, que son père était toujours le même, mais elle, elle sentait cela. Et là, ce soir, elle le voyait rire et charmer son auditoire avec aisance, alors que du temps où ils étaient ensemble, il était toujours peu sur de lui, très renfermé quand ils avaient des invités. Par contre, il avait perdu de sa spontanéité et de son franc parlé. Décidément, il faudrait qu'ils aient une discussion tous les deux seuls à seuls, qu'elle essaie de l'aider à retrouver la mémoire.

Charlie, lui, était heureux. Il voyait bien que son père se rapprochait inexorablement de la jeune femme blonde, et il en était ravi. Une complicité était née entre lui et la jeune Colonel. Il lui rappelait un peu Cassandra et elle, elle le fascinait par ses connaissances et sa force. Sa mère s'en était également aperçu et cela ne lui avait pas vraiment plu. Que Jack refasse sa vie, soit ! Mais que son fils s'entende avec sa nouvelle conquête, ça c'était beaucoup moins facile à accepter ! Elle ne voulait pas perdre son fils. Elle demanderait à Steve de faire une enquête sur la jeune femme. Elle savait que son arrivée n'avait pas été très catholique, mais comme les choses semblait être rentrées dans l'ordre, elle ne doutait plus que tout soit comme Jack lui avait dit.

La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Janet s'intégrait admirablement au groupe, beaucoup plus facilement que Sarah. Cette dernière espérait que les choses évoluent plus favorablement, puisqu'elle devait partager la chambre de Sam avec Janet. Elle voulait apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme, essayer de s'en faire une amie. Elle avait depuis bien longtemps renoncé à Jack. Mais elle devait bien s'avouer que l'homme qui avait partagé son repas ce soir, la tenterait bien !! Non !!! Il faut qu'elle sorte ces idées de sa tête, Jack, c'est du passé !!!

De leur coté, les garçons avaient décidé de partager eux aussi une chambre. Histoire de passer un bon moment tous les quatre. Profitant que Charlie était parti occuper la salle de bains, Jack et Teal'c questionnèrent Daniel quant à la présence de Janet.

D - jamais, même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pensé la revoir !! Vous vous rendez compte, tous les deux, j'ai une deuxième chance !!

J - nous avons tous une deuxième chance, Daniel !! Et c'est ce qui me fait terriblement peur !

T - toi O'Neill, tu as peur ??

J - oui Teal'c !! J'ai peur de commettre une erreur qui sera aussi fatale que...

D - non Jack !! Tu ne dois pas avoir ce genre d'idée. Oma nous connaît tous et si elle a décidé de nous transférer ici c'est que cette fois c'est la bonne !!

J - j'aimerai avoir ton optimisme Daniel !

D - Jack, n'est-ce pas ton rêve le plus secret que tu es en train de vivre ?

J - évidemment Daniel ! Charlie vivant, Sam complice, vous deux bien dans votre vie à mes cotés : Voilà le tableau idéal, mais justement n'est-ce pas un rêve ?

T - les anciens ont cette faculté de voir ce qui est bon pour chacun d'entre nous. Je fais confiance à Oma Dessala.

C - qui est Oma Dessala Teal'c ?

D - la mère Nature Charlie !

C - ??? Papa, j'ai entendu tes paroles, pourquoi le fait que je sois vivant ainsi que Teal'c et Daniel est ton rêve le plus secret ? Tu ne m'as jamais perdu ici !!

J - ...

D - Charlie, écoute, nous devons te dire quelque chose. C'est pas facile à expliquer !!

C - tu me fais peur là Daniel.

T - tu ne dois pas avoir peur Charlie O'Neill. Tu as la force de caractère de ton père, tu peux entendre ce que nous avons à te dire. Mais tu devras le garder pour toi.

J - Charlie, même si cela est.. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ! Je ne suis pas ton père ! Pas celui de ta réalité, je viens de la même réalité que Daniel, Teal'c et Sam. Lors de son accident ton père est décédé sur le coup, et, je ne sais pas comment, je me suis retrouvé à sa place. D'où les pertes de mémoire. Charlie, pour moi tu es décédé il y a presque 10 ans et tu ne peux imaginer le bonheur que c'est de te serrer de nouveau dans mes bras, mais je suis désolé pour mon double.

C - Maman trouvait que tu as changé, elle s'en est rendu compte elle ! Pour moi tu es le même, peut être un peu plus réservé, mais le même. Pourquoi ???

T - Oma Dessala en a décidé ainsi. Ton père de cette réalité devait mourir ce jour là, et pour éviter que ta mère et toi ayez un trop grand chagrin, elle a fait l'échange. Vous êtes heureux, et Jack O'Neill est heureux.

C - pourquoi me l'avoir dit ?

D - parce que tu as entendu notre conversation. Il n'était pas dans nos intentions de te le révéler.

J - j'espère être à la hauteur de ton père, sincèrement.

C - d'après ce que j'en ai vu depuis 15 jours, ne t'inquiète pas, tu l'es !

Jack se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras, tous deux fondirent en larmes, tant le moment était fort en émotion. Daniel et Teal'c s'éclipsèrent afin de laisser les deux hommes à leur nouvelle complicité, et permettre l'expression de bien non-ditss et sentiments.

Finalement, contrairement à ce qui avait été prévu, Jack et Charlie restèrent seuls. Ils passèrent la nuit à discuter, à se raconter. Jack se mit à nu devant cet adolescent avide de le connaître. Ce fut l'une des nuits les plus belles pour l'un comme pour l'autre !

Du coté des femmes, les discussions allaient bon train également. Janet et Sam étaient très complices. L'architecte était étonnée, Sam semblait bien la connaître, et elles partageaient beaucoup de points communs. Sarah était assez inquiète. Sam se révélait une jeune femme attachante et supérieurement intelligente. Elle prit peur. C'était une rivale hautement dangereuse, il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Pour l'instant, elle jouait le jeu de la "bonne copine", mais dès son retour chez elle, elle s'emploierait à éliminer cette menace. L'amour de son fils, l'amitié de sa meilleure amie, et l'affection de son ex-époux étaient en jeux !!!

Le lendemain matin, tout ce petit monde prit son petit déjeuner en commun. Jack qui n'avait pas dormi, mais qui était beaucoup trop excité, avait préparé plein de bonnes choses. Une nouvelle fois Sarah fut étonnée, il ne l'avait pas habitué à cela. Le Jack médecin, même s'il était bon cuisinier ne faisait pas l'effort de préparer quelque chose lorsqu'ils avaient des invités, il lui laissait tout faire. Sarah était de plus en plus charmé par l'homme présent devant elle. Ce dernier inconscient des émotions de son ex-épouse, naviguait entre chacun, les faisant rire et les goinfrant de crêpes, pan cakes et autres mets succulents !!

Le départ fut difficile pour Charlie, il aurait bien aimé rester avec ce nouveau papa finalement tellement différent du sien. Janet, elle aussi, avait bien du mal à quitter ses nouveaux amis. Ils se promirent tous de se revoir très bientôt, et SG1 contempla avec tristesse la voiture s'éloigner sur le chemin.

Les jours qui suivirent furent très calmes. Jack s'était isolé afin de rester un maximum dans sa bulle de bonheur. Il se repassait en boucle cette nuit magique qu'il avait passée avec son fils. Ses trois amis respectèrent son besoin de solitude. Ils comprenaient parfaitement le trouble de Jack. Souvent il partait se balader dans la forêt avoisinante. Il connaissait parfaitement le coin, il avait la même chose dans sa réalité, la seule différence étant qu'il n'y avait pas de mine sur ses propres terres.

Ce jour là, ses pas le menèrent à la vieille mine. Pourquoi décida-t-il de rentrer dedans pour l'explorer, mystère !! Le fait est qu'il se retrouva arpentant les galeries désaffectées des lieux.

Il aurait pu se contenter d'explorer les galeries encore intactes, mais une force le poussait à s'aventurer dans des boyaux beaucoup plus petits et en mauvais état. Pas une seconde il ne pensa à la possibilité d'un danger quelconque. Arrivé à une intersection, sur sa droite, un départ de couloir attira son attention. Il semblait y avoir eu un éboulement. Mais par des interstices entre les pierres, il lui sembla percevoir une lueur.

J - (pensées) je rêve !!! Comment au plus profond de la terre il pourrait y avoir une lueur !! Allons mon vieux, le fait de changer de réalité a perturbé ton esprit !!!

Pourtant il se dirigea vers ces pierres. Regardant autour de lui, il trouva une espèce de pioche dont le manche était cassé. Il le prit malgré tout, et commença à ébouler le tas face à lui. Son excitation allait grandissante, proportionnellement à la lueur !

J - mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?? Je devrais peut-être appeler les autres ?

Il n'en fit rien ne pouvant s'arrêter de creuser. Et alors qu'il commençait à mettre en doute sa santé mentale, le mur de pierre s'écroula laissant place à une grande cavité. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, la grotte ainsi découverte était lumineuse, on y voyait comme en plein jour. Jack éteignit sa lampe et avança dans la grotte. Ce n'était pas une grotte naturelle, mais elle n'avait pas été creusée de la même manière que les galeries, elle semblait beaucoup plus ancienne que celles-ci. De là où il était placé il pouvait distinguer un renfoncement. Il décida d'aller voir. Ses pas furent stopper net. Le spectacle qu'il découvrit lui donna des frissons dans le dos ! Il mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre ses esprits.

La Porte des Etoiles se dressait devant lui !!

Elle était complète, avec un DHD et un escalier d'accès très travaillé. Il n'en avait jamais vu de pareil. Son premier reflex fut de se précipiter sur le DHD afin de composer une adresse. Mais il s'arrêta net pensant à ses amis.

J - il faut que je les prévienne !

Faisant demi-tour au pas de course, il sortit de la mine et se dirigea vers son chalet sans faiblir l'allure. Puis réfléchissant il fit demi-tour pour réapparaître, quelques temps plus tard. Il reprit sa course. Ce n'est qu'à proximité du chalet qu'il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle ! Et grand bien lui fit !!! Respirant profondément il regarda le paysage, plus par habitude, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait de la visite.

J - je n'attendais personne, qui cela peut-il être ??

Attendant d'avoir totalement récupéré, il réfléchit mais ne trouvant aucune réponse, il se décida de rentrer nonchalamment chez lui.

S - ah !! Te voilà ! Ton jogging journalier s'est bien passé ?

J - (pensant) qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? (A haute voix) parfait, mais je ne rajeunis pas, j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir la distance !!!

D - c'est exactement ce que je disais à nos invités !!

J - eh ! Je peux le dire mais pas toi !! Mais dites-moi donc quels sont nos invités ?

S - Monsieur Lupus, du bureau du Sénateur Kinsey, et Monsieur Moom, géologue.

J - bonjour, que me vaut votre visite ?

L - nous avons une autorisation pour sonder votre mine. Nous craignons des éboulements de terrain et M. Moom, ici présent, fera une étude afin de déterminer les risques pour les terres sur 2 kms à la ronde.

J - vous êtes sur une propriété privée et vous n'avez absolument pas le droit de faire ce genre de recherche sans l'autorisation du propriétaire, autorisation que je ne vous donne pas !!

L - mais s'il y a des risques, les propriétaires des terrains concernés peuvent le demander et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait !!

J - alors là je voudrais bien savoir de qui il s'agit !!! Parce que voyez-vous mon cher Monsieur, JE suis le propriétaire des terrains concernés. Vous avez du faire une erreur de lecture du cadastre !!

L - mais....

J - toute cette partie de la foret, jusqu'au village m'appartient, alors DEHORS avant que je ne me fâche !! Et dites à Kinsey, que je ne céderai pas !!!

Teal'c vint se placer devant les deux hommes le regard mauvais, aussi décidèrent-ils d'obtempérer sans discuter !!

L - très bien, nous partons ! Mais nous allons effectuer des vérifications et s'il s'avère que vous êtes dans votre tord, nous reviendrons avec une assignation du juge !!

J - faites messieurs, faîtes !!!

Après leur départ, nos quatre amis rentrèrent dans le chalet.

S - Jack ! Ils vont revenir et ils seront beaucoup plus vindicatifs !!

J - rassure-toi ! J'ai pris des cours d'informatique durant le temps que j'étais à Washingon !! Aussi lorsque j'ai appris qu'ici le vieux Will, qui détenait toutes les terres autour des miennes et détestait tout le monde, était décédé sans aucun héritier, je suis allé faire un petit tour dans les archives du cadastre et après quelques petites manipulations, je dois l'avouer pas très honnêtes mais bon le jeu en vaut la chandelle, je me suis approprié toutes ses terres. Il me les aurait vendues, il y a des années, avec le droit de les exploitées et d'en jouir durant son vivant !! Accord officiel mais devant être ignoré de tous, parce qu'il le voulait ainsi pour embêter ceux du coin qui aurait voulu se les approprier après sa mort !!!

S - donc quand ils vont vérifier tout est légal ??

J - absolument ! Il y a même des archives chez le notaire !! Tant qu'à recommencer une nouvelle vie autant mettre tous les atouts de notre coté !!

S - ouf j'ai eu peur que Kinsey arrive à ses fins !!

J - aucun risque ! D'autant que j'ai une bonne surprise pour vous ! Cela donne encore plus de valeur et me dégage de tout sentiment de culpabilité que j'aurai pu avoir !!

D - une surprise ?

J - oui !! Mais avant cela nous allons préparer un petit pique nique !

S - pourquoi ? J'ai préparé à manger pour le déjeuner !

J - tatata !!! J'ai dit pique nique !!!

Ils préparèrent donc le pique nique et suivirent Jack dans la forêt. Ils comprirent bien vite qu'ils allaient vers la mine.

T - pourquoi nous emmener vers cette vieille mine ? Le coin n'est pas particulièrement agréable pour un pique nique !!

J - je sais Teal'c !! Mais en me promenant ce matin j'ai trouvé quelque chose dedans qui devrait vous faire plaisir !! Mais avant tout mangeons, nous allons avoir besoin de force !!!

S - tu es bien mystérieux aujourd'hui !

D - j'allais le dire Sam, tu me retires les mots de la bouche !!

J - c'est que je suis heureux et enthousiaste ! Je sais que vous allez être aux anges tous les trois !

D - alors dépêchons-nous de manger, parce qu'après cette petite visite, j'ai du travail de traduction que l'université m'a donné.

S - alors ça a marché ?? C'est super ! Moi je n'ai pas reçu de réponse encore.

D - oui ! Ils m'ont appelé avant hier, vous étiez partis faire les courses. Ce sont des travaux ponctuels pour l'instant, mais si je me débrouille bien cela devrait devenir permanent !

T - j'ai également reçu une proposition. Un club de sport qui devrait ouvrir prochainement serait intéressé afin que je donne des cours de self défense.

J - je crois que ma surprise va remettre certains de ces beaux projets en question !!

S - comment cela ?

J - attends encore 5 mn et tu vas comprendre !!!

D - bon ! Il m'a coupé l'appétit, si nous y allions ?

S - je suis partante.

T - idem ici.

Tous se regardèrent en souriant et se levèrent d'un seul homme. Ils suivirent Jack.

Plus ils s'enfoncèrent dans la mine moins ils comprirent pourquoi Jack les emmenait ici. Quel intérêt ? Arrivés devant l'embranchement de l'éboulement, que Jack avait plus ou moins reconstitué afin de masquer l'entrée de la grotte, ils le regardèrent comme s'il était un peu dérangé !

D - c'est ça ta surprise ? Un tas de cailloux ?

J - Daniel, je connais ta passion pour les cailloux !!!!

D - Jack !

J - Daniel ?

D - Jack peux-tu être sérieux 5 mn ? Tu crois que l'on a que ça à faire tes blagues ??

J - (tout sourire) eh oui Space Monkey !!!

Ils crurent tous à une plaisanterie !!

S - Jack ! D'habitude j'apprécie tes plaisanteries mais là je trouve que tu exagères !!! Tu nous as fait perdre notre temps et en plus c'est vraiment nul !!

Ils allaient tous faire demi-tour..

J - eh !!! Mais attendez, je n'ai pas fini ! Si on ne peut plus plaisanter !!

T - O'Neill !! (oups il est faché !!) Les plaisanteries les plus courtes sont les meilleures.

J - mais pour l'amour du ciel vous ne pouvez pas me laisser le bénéfice du doute ? Je suis sérieux, croyez-moi ! La petite blague que je viens de vous faire, je l'ai pensé sur le moment, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais au départ. Il y a vraiment une surprise !!

S - bon alors allons-y !

Jack les précéda, il semblait si sur de lui que les 3 autres ne bronchèrent plus.

Quelques minutes après, le silence était toujours présent, mais il était dû à la stupeur des personnes présentes, sauf Jack bien évidemment !!

S - Oh mon Dieu !!!!

D - ...

T - je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à cela !!!

J - alors cela ne valait-il pas le déplacement ??

D - comment as-tu trouvé cela ?

J - je me baladais en réfléchissant à notre nouvelle vie, et mes pas m'ont conduit à l'entrée de la grotte. J'ai aperçu une lueur au travers des pierres, je n'y croyais pas, mais quelque chose m'a poussé à gratter et voilà !!!

S - elle marche ??

J - je vous ai tous attendu pour essayer !

T - alors on essaye ?

D - à qui l'honneur ???

S - au découvreur !

J - j'entre quelles coordonnées ?

S - P3X433

J - ????

S - c'est la planète où l'on a trouvé le miroir quantique !

D - mais la Terre de notre réalité a été détruite ! Tu veux repartir dans notre réalité ??

S - non ! J'ai tout ici qui me convient maintenant ! Mais nous pourrions prendre contact avec Bratac'k et Ishta. Teal'c je pense que tu souhaiterais retrouver ton fils ?

T - effectivement Samantha ! Si cela est possible ce serait un grand bonheur pour moi, même si je me sens à ma place ici avec vous trois.

J - moi je veux bien, mais je ne veux pas personnellement retourner dans notre réalité. Comme Sam j'ai tout ici pour mon bonheur !

D - idem ici !!!

J - très bien voyons si cette porte fonctionne !!

Bien évidemment ils parvinrent à faire fonctionner la porte, mais ils arrêtèrent là leur tentative. Ils s'avaient par expérience que franchir la porte pouvait être dangereux. Sam se proposa de fabriquer une sorte de sonde afin de garantir leur passage. Ils décidèrent, en attendant la fin de sa fabrication, de protéger l'accès à la grotte. Il n'était pas question que quiconque puisse accéder à la porte des étoiles, ils savaient tous le danger potentiel qu'elle représentait. Ils étaient décidés à protéger ce monde, ils avaient beaucoup trop à perdre !!!

Sam mit un peu plus d'un mois à fabriquer la sonde. Pendant ce temps, les trois hommes montèrent un mur pour protéger la porte. Ils firent en sorte qu'il paraisse vieux et servant à soutenir une galerie. Ils étaient très fiers de leur travail, car quand ils emmenèrent Sam afin de lui montrer et pour la détendre un peu, elle ne retrouva pas son chemin. Ils étaient tout sourire, car si Sam ne l'avait pas remarqué personne ne pourrait le faire !!

Pendant ce mois les relations personnelles entre le groupe évoluèrent elles aussi. Sam et Jack se retrouvaient le soir seuls. Ils mirent du temps à franchir l'étape supérieure, mais la possibilité de retourner éventuellement dans leur réalité leur firent prendre conscience de la chance qu'ils avaient ici. Leur première nuit fut tendre, câline, torride !! Ils avaient enfin trouvé, aussi bien l'un que l'autre, leur âme sœur, et depuis lors vivaient sur un petit nuage.

Daniel ne fut pas en reste. Sous le couvert de travaux à l'université, il s'éloignait fréquemment du chalet. Ce qu'il ne disait pas à ses amis, il voulait savoir où cela allait le mener avant, c'est qu'il avait repris contact avec Janet ! Tous deux se rapprochaient également. Daniel était dans le même état d'esprit que Sam et Jack. Il savait que cette réalité lui donnait l'opportunité de gommer certaines erreurs et il saisit la balle au bond !! La veille de la tentative d'exploration par la porte, il se déclara à Janet qui bien évidemment répondit favorablement à sa déclaration !! Daniel mit ses amis au courant. Jack proposa au couple de leur construire un nouveau chalet non loin du leur. Janet, qui pouvait exercer son métier n'importe où, accepta avec plaisir, d'autant que Cassie était à l'université maintenant.

Le grand jour arriva ! Ils se tenaient tous devant la porte. La sonde était prête. Cette fois ce fut Daniel qui activa la porte. Sam envoya la sonde qui leur révéla un monde tranquille.

J - bon les enfants, on reprend les bonnes habitudes ??

T - je ne crois pas Jack !

D - on cherche le miroir et après on avise !

S - encore faut-il que l'on trouve une télécommande et la bonne dimension !

J - alors on y va ?? Ok ?? Bon bah c'est parti !!!

Tenant un zat dans la main et un revolver dans l'autre, Jack franchit la porte le premier. (Ils avaient récupéré les zats dans les décombres du hangar.)

Flash back :

_J - vous m'avez dit que mon double avait enterré les restes du chasseur avec les décombres du hangar ?_

_D - oui, il avait eu peur que Kinsey ne lui fasse des ennuis si l'on venait à découvrir le crash !!_

_J - il y a peut-être des choses à récupérer la-dessous ?_

_S - à quoi cela nous servirait ??_

_J - vous deviez avoir des armes, peut-être même des armes goa'ulds ??_

_T - effectivement Jack, dans tout chasseur il y a des armes embarquées d'avance._

_J - ça pourrait nous être utile un jour, on ne sait jamais._

_D - pour une fois que tu as des idées lumineuses !!!_

_J - la ferme Daniel !!!!_

_Sam souriait ! Ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, toujours leur chamaillerie !! _

Fin du flash back

J - tout va bien, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir eu de mouvement depuis longtemps ici !!

T - effectivement, aucune trace n'est visible autour de la porte.

S - bon nous allons vers le sud, c'est dans cette direction que nous avions trouvé le miroir dans notre dimension !!

Après 2 heures de marches ils virent les ruines d'une cité.

D - ce n'est pas en aussi bon état que dans mon souvenir !

J - ça ne veut pas dire que le miroir n'est plus là.

S - (qui s'était un peu écartée du groupe) venez par ici ! Il y a un escalier !

J - attends-nous !

D - attentif Jack ?

J - Daniel de quoi je m'occupe !!

D - de rien Jack de rien !!!

L'escalier s'enfonçait profondément dans la terre. Ils descendirent prudemment, mais ne rencontrèrent aucune menace. Comme dans leurs souvenirs ils arrivèrent dans une salle immense.

D - le miroir devrait être par-là !

T - effectivement Daniel !

S - et voilà la télécommande !

J - c'est bien joli tout çà, mais comment on retrouve notre réalité ? C'est pas comme la porte il n'y a pas de coordonnées à entrer ! Où est le petit livre explicatif, le mode d'emploi quoi ??

S - mon chéri tu es un génie !!!

J - ah bon ?? Ravi de l'apprendre, je pense que c'est cette réalité qui me fait cela !

S - regardez !!

D - je ne l'avais pas remarqué, lors de mon passage !!

J - qu'est-ce que c'est ??

S - un relevé de coordonnées de dimensions parallèles !

D - et si j'en crois ce que je lis là, il y a tout un descriptif des mondes auquel elles correspondent !!

J - du genre "monde sympa, avec un peuple les Tauris destructeurs de grands maîtres, et un général super sexy et intelligent" ??

D - à peu près cela, sauf en ce qui concerne le général !!! Il va me falloir un peu de temps, mais je vais pouvoir traduire tout cela.

J - je propose que nous rentrions chez nous. Nous n'avons qu'à emporter le miroir, nous le déposerons à coté de notre porte, j'aimerai assez éviter de la franchir trop souvent.

D - pourquoi, il n'y a pas de raison ??

J - Daniel, lorsque la porte s'active, il y a des secousses sismiques. Si quelqu'un les repérait cela pourrait devenir dangereux pour nous !!

D - décidément, cette réalité te réussit plutôt !!

Ils se relayèrent pour porter le miroir et autres petits artéfacts que Sam avait jugé utile de rapporter !! 3 heures plus tard, ils activaient la porte et rentrèrent chez eux. Seul le mode d'emploi quitta la grotte. Ils redoublèrent de vigilance, il détenait un secret équivalent à une bombe à retardement au naquada !!!

Les semaines passèrent très chargées pour Daniel et Teal'c qui s'étaient chargés de la traduction du livret. Les possibilités étaient infinies. Les descriptions des mondes, très subjectives, étaient assez anciennes. Il allait leur falloir une bonne dose de chance pour trouver "leur" monde !

Pendant que les deux hommes traduisaient, Sam se perfectionnait en médecine et biologie. Son métabolisme et celui de Teal'c ne leur permettant pas d'aller dans un hôpital, elle devait être à même de les soigner en cas de problème ! Ce qui l'étonna beaucoup, c'est que Jack aussi chercha à se former. Comme elle l'avait toujours pensé, il n'était pas aussi hermétique aux sciences qu'il voulait bien le laisser croire, et dans cette réalité la médecine était tellement évoluée et la technologie tellement au point, que d'acquérir des connaissances médicales était grandement simplifié.

Jack ne faisait pas seulement que de se mettre aux sciences, il avait entrepris la construction du deuxième chalet. Il espérait ainsi que Daniel s'installerait avec Janet, et que Teal'c profiterait de l'occasion pour emménager dans le studio qu'il avait adjoint à cette nouvelle construction. Il voulait son chalet pour Sam et lui, seuls !!!

Ils n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle du Gouverneur Kinsey. Celui-ci avait des difficultés dues à ses différentes magouilles passées et avait d'autres chats à fouetter que Jack O'Neill. Ils s'étaient organisés une petite vie agréable, et à part Teal'c qui espérait beaucoup retrouver leur réalité et par conséquent son fils, Ishta et Maître Brata'c, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement pressés de trouver le monde qui était le leur !!!

Ils avaient mis Janet au courant de leur "problème". Celle-ci avait bien compris qu'ils souhaitaient retrouver leur réalité afin de savoir ce qui était réellement arrivé, mais qu'ils ne voulaient pas partir d'ici. Aussi elle leur donnait un coup de main dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Elle était heureuse avec Daniel, et elle voulait le garder.

Daniel continuait de travailler pour l'université de Minneapolis en même temps qu'il traduisait le manuel trouvé sur P3X433. Jack faisait toujours ses petits travaux pour les particuliers et Charlie venait de plus en plus souvent chez son père. Comme il avait fait de très gros progrès au lycée, sa mère n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Elle s'était fait une raison, son garçon se rapprochait beaucoup de son père, mais comme son compagnon semblait apprécier cet état de fait et qu'il était beaucoup plus agréable, elle acceptait cela, d'autant que Charlie avait également changé en bien. Il était plus posé, plus ouvert. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait au départ, la présence de Sam avait facilité les choses. Elles avaient eu de longues discutions toutes les deux, et Sarah en était venue à apprécier la scientifique. Elle pensait qu'elle avait beaucoup plus de points communs avec Jack qu'elle-même !!!

Vint le jour où le manuel fut entièrement traduit.

Deux ou trois réalités correspondaient à la leur. Il fut décidé de les explorer les uns après les autres. Janet et Charlie étaient assez inquiets, ils ne voulaient pas tout perdre maintenant !!

J - ne vous inquiétez pas tous les deux, nous allons revenir, je vous le promets !

Ja - Jack, ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourrais pas tenir !!

D - nous reviendrons !

S - oui, nous reviendrons !

T - idem ici !!!

Sam sortit la commande du miroir et y entra les coordonnées de la première réalité. Ils touchèrent le miroir et se retrouvèrent dans une grotte.

S - il semblerait que ce miroir fonctionne différemment de ceux que nous connaissons. Nous sommes dans un lieu différent de celui du départ !!

T - restez ici, je vais aller vérifier s'il y a le moindre danger. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans un jour rentrez chez vous et détruisez ce miroir. Je suis le seul à vouloir repartir alors...

J - parce que tu crois qu'on va te laisser ici ? Si tu n'es pas de retour alors nous irons te chercher en nous méfiant de tout !!!

D - ok pour moi !

S - idem ici !!

Teal'c inclina la tête en signe d'acquiescement, mais dans ses yeux une lueur de fierté s'était allumée ! "Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir choisis d'aider ces tauris" pensa-t-il " Ce sont de vrais amis" !!!

Il partit rapidement. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard il était de retour !

T - nous sommes sur Abydos !!! J'ai reconnu le temple de la porte, ce n'est pas notre réalité !!

Ils repartirent tous, et décidèrent de faire une nouvelle tentative qui se solda elle aussi par un échec.

D - et bien, il ne reste qu'une seule destination !! Où allons nous tomber ??

S - je propose que l'on essaie demain. Janet doit être morte d'angoisse, allons la réconforter !!

Ils arrivèrent au chalet peu après.

J - (ouvrant la porte) je tiens toujours mes promesses, Belle Dame !!!!

Ja - (toute souriante) merci Jack !! Alors ??

D - alors rien, ce n'était pas les bonnes !!

S - nous referons un essai demain. C'est la dernière adresse compatible !

Ja - vous allez y arriver ! Vous êtes surs que vous reviendrez ?

J - Janet !! Tu sais tout ce qui nous retient ici, alors pourquoi poser cette question ?

Ils passèrent la soirée à parler de leur vie d'avant. Janet en apprenait beaucoup sur ses amis. Ce qui l'étonnait le plus c'est la complicité qui avait toujours existé entre eux. Ils se connaissaient mieux que quiconque et s'acceptaient tel qu'ils étaient.

Ja - je voudrais vous demander s'il était possible de venir avec vous demain ?

S - cela peut-être dangereux !!

Ja - oui mais s'il vous arrivait quelque chose et que vous ne reveniez pas, je ne le supporterais pas, alors autant être avec vous !!

J - moi je n'ai rien contre. Il faudra seulement que tu te plies aux ordres !

Ja - merci Jack !

D - tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'engages !!! C'est un vrai tyran quand il reprend son costume de Général !!!

J - et toi tu es particulièrement ennuyeux et maladroit quand tu deviens Indiana Jackson !!!

D - c'est pas vrai !

J - mais si !

D - non !!

J - si !!

Ja - ils sont souvent comme ça ??

S et T - tout le temps !!!!! De vrais gosses !!!

Cette réflexion, oubliée depuis longtemps, stoppa les deux amis. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. Ils avaient oublié leurs chamailleries incessantes et ils se retrouvaient plongé dans un passé de quelques années.

T - je vais aller dormir pour être en forme demain, bonne nuit à tous.

J - tu as raison moi aussi, à demain Space Monkey !

Janet regarda Daniel sans comprendre.

D - oh !! C'est encore un surnom dont il m'affublait !! Ca je m'en passais bien !!!

La nuit fut courte pour tous. Ils risquaient gros demain, mais ils savaient qu'ils devaient le faire afin de n'avoir jamais aucun regret. Ils arrivèrent à la mine de bonne heure. Janet était avec eux et découvrit en même temps que le miroir la Porte des Etoiles. Elle aurait aimé la voir fonctionner, mais n'osa pas le demander ayant compris que son activation pouvait attirer l'attention.

Sam actionna la télécommande du miroir et Teal'c le franchit comme à l'habitude.

A son grand étonnement, il se retrouva sur Chulac. Il reconnut la maison comme étant celle de Maître Brata'c. Doucement sans faire le moindre bruit, il sortit afin de chercher des indices lui permettant de reconnaître sa réalité. Il parcourut son monde sans rencontrer personne. Cela l'étonna puis il se rappela que certaines cérémonies célébrées de tous temps, nécessitaient la présence de tous. Il se dirigea donc vers le lieu des célébrations. Apophis avait bien essayé d'interdire ces cérémonies, mais elles faisaient partie intégrante de la culture de son peuple, et il n'y était pas parvenu.

Ils étaient là, festoyant et partageant un rite ancestral. Ils étaient détendus et sereins. Ils ne semblaient rien craindre, pas de guetteur, de sentinelle. Ce monde était tranquille. Teal'c observa l'assemblée. Il les connaissait pratiquement tous, mais étaient-ils de sa réalité ? Il distingua au loin son maître et ami discutant avec un groupe. Il s'approcha sans bruit et écouta la conversation.

B - il faut chercher. La Tauri a été détruite mais je reste persuadé que nos amis sont encore vivants !!

R - comment pouvoir penser cela ? Brata'c je te dis que Père est mort. Baal a tout détruit. Il a du les prendre par surprise !

Ra - Rya'c ! Il faut garder confiance, comme Maître Brata'c je sens qu'il est encore en vie !

T - exact mon frère !!!

R - Père !!!!

B - mon vieil ami ! Je savais que tu trouverais le moyen de revenir parmi nous ! Tu sembles aller bien.

T - je vais bien. C'est une longue histoire, mais je dois aller prévenir mes amis que je vous ai retrouvés !

B - tes amis ?

T - SG1.

B - ils sont vivants eux aussi ?

T - oui. Je reviens.

R - je t'accompagne !

T - comme tu veux mon fils !

Après avoir salué les personnes présentes, Teal'c et son fils partirent en direction du miroir.

J - je vois que tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais Teal'c ! Salut Ria'c la forme ?

R - Général O'Neill ! Heureux de vous revoir !

J - cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne m'avait pas appelé comme cela ! Je prends un coup de vieux là !!

D - mais non, tu es juste comme d'habitude !

Teal'c entreprit de leur raconter son passage !

D – comment le miroir a-t-il pu se retrouver chez Maître Brata'c ??

Ils se tournèrent vers Ria'c attendant une explication.

R – ah !! Nous avons trouvé cet objet dans un vaisseau que nous avons capturé. Plusieurs d'entres les jaffas voulaient l'obtenir pour leur compagne. Maître Brata'c a décidé de le garder chez lui dans sa cave pour éviter un conflit entre eux !!! Il pensait que ce n'était qu'un objet décoratif et susceptible de plaire qu'à une femme !

T – heureusement qu'il l'a gardé. C'est très dangereux comme artéfact.

J – bon maintenant que nous avons retrouvé notre réalité que faisons-nous ? Ou plus exactement que fais-tu Teal'c, parce que moi je reste ici !!!!

T – je vais voir avec Ishta et Maître Brata'c ce que l'on peut envisager. Je prendrai une décision après.

S – tu pourrais rester ici et faire des allers et retours. Le miroir ne se détecte pas donc pas de problème quant à cette réalité.

D – ou bien il peut repartir avec Ria'c et venir nous faire un petit bonjour de temps en temps !

J – prends ton temps, fais ce qu'il te semble le plus approprié ! Quel que soit ton choix nous le respecterons.

T – merci mon ami ! Je vais repartir avec Ria'c, je vous donnerai de mes nouvelles dès que possible.

R – ne vous inquiétez pas, depuis que Baal a détruit la Tauri, les choses se sont calmées. Les grands Maîtres se déchirent entre eux, mais ils laissent les jaffas tranquilles. La rébellion a été trop importante pour qu'ils essayent de la vaincre. Ils ont trop peur que leurs propres jaffas ne se rebellent. Ils estiment que nous sommes quantité négligeable. Père ne risque rien à revenir avec moi !!!

Chacun sourit. Ils savaient qu'une page allait se tourner, mais ils avaient trouvé un équilibre et ils respectaient les désirs de chacun.

Les aux revoirs furent chaleureux et Teal'c partit sans regret sachant qu'il pouvait revenir dès qu'il le souhaiterait, mais son combat était ailleurs et SG1 était le passé maintenant. Il ne les oublierait jamais mais sa vie était avec son fils et Ishta.

Les quatre autres personnes rentrèrent au chalet le cœur lourd mais malgré tout heureux pour leur ami. La vie qui s'ouvrait devant eux était pleine d'espoir. Ils entendaient bien profiter de cette deuxième chance qui leur était offerte. SG1 était en retraite, du moins ils le souhaitaient !!!

L'avenir parlera !!!

FIN


End file.
